


Gone, Gone, Gone (Patrick x OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkwardness, Child Abandonment, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2879873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, she fell asleep..." Pete said quietly & looked to his close friend. "I'll be downstairs on the couch. Night Pattycakes." He said waving as he shut off the light. Patrick smiled, but as soon as Pete closed the door, the hot trails of tears began to fall once more.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Patrick cares too much about someone he can't have... And it hurts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics, they're their respected owners! Phillip Phillips ~ Gone, Gone, Gone

_When life leaves you high & dry_  
 _I'll be at your door tonight_  
 _If you need help, if you need help_

Cheshire groaned from underneath her blanket burrito when a brigade of knocks erupted from her front door. She slithered from her warm cavern & sluggishly pulled herself to the door, unlocking it & peering onto the other side. There stood two of her good friends; Patrick Stump & Pete Wentz. Cheshire's sister, Angel, had married into Pete's family, & the rest was history.

"Oh... Hey guys..." she muttered, voice raspy from the cold she had caught from Pete. She noticed him shrink away at her voice, knowing it was his fault for her misery. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as they held up a heated blanket, & hot soup.

"We're here to help." Patrick explained as lightening flashed behind them. Cheshire visibly shivered as the thunder sounded not long after.

"Yea, now let us in! It's raining & shit." Pete chimed in. The sixteen year old reluctantly moved aside & allowed the two grown men in her home, now only being occupied by her.

"Where's your mom?" Patrick asked curiously upon closer inspection of the lack of another voice. The blonde turned to the brunette girl who flopped back down on the couch, blanket seeming to curl around her by itself.

"Business venture in... Bali?" Cheshire shook her head, frowning. "I don't even know anymore..." Patrick's brows furrowed & his lips tugged downward, but he just nodded & made his way to the kitchen.

"Pete." Patrick called quietly & set down the food on the kitchen's island. The bassist turned around, noticing the look on Patrick's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Patrick sighed, "Cheshire doesn't even know where her mom is actually at right now." He said softly, not wishing for her to hear. Pete's brows went up in shock, "What do we do? Cheshire deserves to be happy." Patrick said sadly. Blue-green eyes met a pair of hazel orbs, & a huge Pete smile.

_I'll shut down the city lights,_  
 _I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg & bribe_  
 _To make you well, to make you well_

Cheshire sat up as the curtains of her window were shut, closing out the street lights, & her neighbors bright motion detecting lights. She raised a brow curiously & sniffed through her stuffy nose as Patrick took a seat besides her, smiling secretively. His blue-green eyes lighting up with child-like wonder, Cheshire blushed & looked away from the thirty year old male.

_When enemies are at your door_  
 _I'll carry you away from war_  
 _If you need help, if you need help_

Cheshire yelped as a flurry if dark colors, & tan skin swirled around her, arms seized her & picked her up bridal style. Pete beamed down at her with a wide smile & Cheshire steadied herself with arms around his neck.

"C'mon, since you're sick, we'll take care of yah," he explained & wiggled his brows at Patrick. Cheshire looked to Patrick with brown eyes to see a faint blush in his pale cheeks.

"T-that's right Cheshire," he said with a kind smile, he standing as well as Pete carried you upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Cheshire sighed & face palmed, "You two..." she muttered. Patrick looked over at the teen, smiling fondly at her.

_Your hope dangling by a string_  
 _I'll share in your suffering_  
 _To make you well, to make you well_

Pete laid the sick girl on the bed, & Patrick swooped in with the heated blanket seconds later, having it on the highest setting. Pete shivered off to the side & rubbed his arms.

"Damn, no wonder you're sick. It's freezing in this house!" He said through chattering teeth. Cheshire merely nodded, head resting on the black pillow.

"The heater broke two weeks ago, mum forgot to fix it." Cheshire explained, voice dying off towards the end. Pete rested a warm hand in her shoulder, patting it lightly as his eyes flickered to an awkward standing Patrick.

"Im'ma go call someone to check it out, Kay?" She nodded & a smile tugged at her pink lips, "Pattycakes, watch Cheshire while I go call." He said & left the room. Patrick went still where he stood & stared at the back of the girl facing him. He let out a quiet breath & picked up the hot chicken noodle soup, he went around to the other side & sat next to Cheshire.

_Give me reasons to believe_  
 _That you would do the same for me_

He shifted until his back was against the head rest, & his legs were completely on the bed, "C'mon, you gotta eat." Cheshire merely looked at him, a blush heating up her face as she sat up. Patrick blew off the soup on the spoon & held it out to her, Cheshire leaned forward, gently taking the silverware into her mouth, & accepting its warm contents. Patrick smiled & watched in her admiration, not noticing his cheeks heat up.

"Thanks." She mumbled, voice broken & crackly. Patrick wished for her to be health, & happy, & everything she was when she was younger. Patrick nodded & they continued the process for the next ten minutes until the soup was gone.

"If I was sick would you do the same?" Patrick blurted out randomly. Cheshire raised a brow at him before smiling, she nodded her head, & rested it on his chest.

"Yea, you're awesome & kind Patrick. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," she muttered against his chest, unable to look up to meet her favorite eyes. The ones she loved all along.

_And I would do it for you, for you_  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on_  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone_  
 _For you, for you_  
 _You will never sleep alone._  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone_  
 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

Cheshire snuggled closer to the male as sleep began to take over, & clouded her mind. Patrick carefully wrapped her arms around her, & watched her drift off to sleep, huffing out a laugh as she mumbled nonsense in her sleep.

He looked up at the ceiling, "No, no, no, no..." he closed his eyes & slowly shook his head. "No, no, no... I can't... This isn't..." Patrick felt the tears begin to roll down his face as he bit the insides of his cheeks, reaching up to wipe away the tears with his hand just before Pete walked back in.

"Oh, she fell asleep..." Pete said quietly & looked to his close friend. "I'll be downstairs on the couch. Night Pattycakes." He said waving as he shut off the light. Patrick smiled, but as soon as Pete closed the door, the hot trails of tears began to fall once more.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... I think she finally left, for good." She mumbled as she looked up, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. Patrick stood up & walked over to her, he knelt down before her, holding both her hands in his.

**Two Months Later**

_When you fall like a statue_  
 _I'm gon' be there to catch you_  
 _Put you on your feet, you on your feet_

It was freezing in Chicago when Cheshire's plane landed. She wrapped her thin coat around her tighter, & buried her nose into her scarf Pete had bought her a year earlier. Marching into the warm airport Cheshire walked around, searching for her sister with her husband.

"Ew," she muttered to herself. "I will still never be able to understand what she sees in him." Cheshire scrunched up her nose, "But he treats her good, so I love 'em too." Cheshire yelped as she slipped in a puddle of, probably melted snow. But arms caught her & she dropped her bags, & clung to the stranger as a reflex.

"Hey, you alright?" Cheshire recognized that calm, soft voice anywhere.

"Patrick!" She hugged him tightly, surprising him. Cheshire noticed her sister & Pete watching, & that she hugged him too long, "Oops sorry..." she muttered & pulled back, leaving both blushing with fast beating hearts.

Angel ran over to her with open arms, "Oh my fucking god it feels like forever!" She squeaked & hugged her little sister tight.

"Only been two years sis," Cheshire said back. Patrick noted her sad tone of voice, but alas her sister was too busy rejoicing to notice.

"Oh my god, you've grown." Angel said cupping Cheshire's face in her hands, studying her sharp, well-defined features, & giant saucer eyes hidden behind black frames.

"That's what happens as you get older." Cheshire added with a happy lacking laugh. "So, where am I staying?" She asked looking back & forth between the three real adults. Angel bit her lip & looked away from her, Pete scratched the back of his head sheepishly, & Patrick's eyes widened at their reactions & his face heated up.

"Uh, well, we haven't really thought that through..." Pete said loud enough for Cheshire to hear. She groaned aloud & chucked her passport at him, it barely missing his head. Patrick rubbed his face & sighed quietly to himself, feeling his agitation get the better of him for once.

"Cheshire, you can stay at my place while you visit here. After all, it's my birth place & I've been raised here, I know this city better than anyone." He said with a gentle smile.

Cheshire's eyes lit up, "Pfft, tour guide Stump here to save the day." Angel sneered at Pete's comment. Both Patrick & Cheshire rolled their eyes. He walked over to her & picked up her duffle bag.

"We'll leave these two retards, let's go get some hot chocolate, & cookies. How does that sound?" He asked as they walked to his car. She hiked up her backpack, & nodded swiftly.

 

* * *

 

_And if your well is empty_  
 _Not a thing will prevent me_  
 _Tell me what you need, what do you need?_

Patrick walked over to the table where Cheshire sat, balancing two medium hot chocolates in one hand, & six sugar cookies in the other.

"Thanks." Cheshire said taking one of the hot beverages, she carefully titled the cup forward, the hot liquid burning her lips & tongue. "Holy... That's hot." She said with watery eyes as Patrick chuckled at her.

"How long will you be staying here?" He asked before taking a bite of the warm sugar cookies. Cheshire looked down at the table, fumbling with her hands.

"... I have no clue. My mum came back a few days after you & Pete left two months ago... Then vanished once more, I've been alone at the house for a month now."

"What?" Patrick nearly spit out his drink, "Oh god, that's- did she even say where she was going?" He asked not filtering his questions.

"Nope, just packed almost all her clothes & left." Cheshire said sadly, "Eh, who cares? She was never there to raise me anyway... Not like my dad." She said running a hand through her raven black hair. Patrick remembered looking at a picture of her & Angel's parents, each had taken the one of their parents hair colors; Angel her mom's fiery red hair, & Cheshire her dad's jet black hair.

_I surrender honestly_  
 _You've always done the same for me_

"Patrick," his eyes met her soft brown, "I don't know what to do. Ever since he passed away..." Patrick thought to himself, knowing Cheshire didn't ever speak of her father's passing. _She's finally giving in_ , he thought. "I hardly see her, more or less speak to her... I think last month was my final time seeing her." Cheshire hung her head, shoulder length hair falling around her face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked watching her intently. Cheshire bit her cheek, trying not to break down then & there. She blindly reached out, & Patrick reached for her hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"... I think she finally left, for good." She mumbled as she looked up, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. Patrick stood up & walked over to her, he knelt down before her, holding both her hands in his.

"If that is true, you have us; Pete, Angel, Joe, Andy, & me. We're here for you, always & forever." He said wishing to say he was here for her, that he'd be there for her always & forever. But alas, that was taboo.

  _So I would do it for you, for you_  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on_  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone_

"You'll be moving in with me, for good. Or until Angel & Pete make room for you, what do you say?" Patrick asked with an innocent smile. The corners of Cheshire's lips quirked up as she ducked down her head, hiding her feel blush from forest green eyes.

"Okay."


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to tell her this as soon as you see her. Don't think about anything, just tell her, after all, your heart is never wrong." Cheshire spoke with a shaky voice. Patrick stared at her, blinking before opening his mouth.

**Four Months Later**

_For you, for you_  
 _You will never sleep alone_  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone_  
 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

Cheshire had adjusted well to living with Patrick, both being teased relentlessly by Pete & Angel.

_"Look at them! They move so in sync!" Angel said one morning while Patrick & her little sister cooked together. Both moving effortlessly around each other in the kitchen. Pete nodded in agreement._

**Or**

_"Look Patrick's blushing!" Pete yelled one night at a party when Cheshire had asked him to dance. Patrick glared at Pete, "Ooo, Cheshire are you embarrassed?" Pete added. Patrick looked to the sixteen year old, finding her flipping him off with crimson tinted cheeks._

**Or**

_"Will you two lay off them?!" Joe barked at Pete & Angel as they shoved Cheshire & Patrick into one another. Cheshire tripped & Patrick managed to catch her just as she fell into him, leaving both flustered & blushing like madmen._

_Angel & Pete huffed, "You ruin all the fun Trohman." Angel muttered as Joe rolled his eyes. Pete returned his attention to Cheshire & Patrick, still finding them embracing one another._

_"You guys can stop now, nobody's making you hug each other." He commented causing Angel to giggle. They pushed away from each other, glaring at people they called friends._

 

* * *

 

Cheshire exited her room one night, wishing to use the restroom, but quiet sobbing caught her attention. Quietly she walked down the hall, flinching as a wooden board creaked against her weight. The sobbing came from Patrick's room, _That's odd_. She slowly pushed open the door until she could squeeze through,  & peered around the dark room.

"No, no, no... I can't feel like this... Not for her..." Patrick could faintly be heard muttering. _Who's he talking about?_ "She's- ugh... I'm sick... No, I can never... We can never..." Cheshire silently released a breath, opening her eyes.

"Patrick?" She said softly into the dark. The sobbing abruptly stopped & the light flickered on, Cheshire hissed & covered her eyes.

"Sorry..." Patrick stood quickly, "What are you doing up? It's the dead of night." He asked. Cheshire studied him, noticing the tear streaks & his red eyes.

"I was going to the bathroom... And I heard you..." she trailed off & took a cautious step forward. "Why were you crying?" Patrick shook his head, holding out a hand to stop her from approaching.

"It was nothing. I was just being stupid & over thinking things," he explained vaguely. Cheshire's brows furrowed in confusion & she slightly frowned.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't've been crying..." Cheshire said, "Who is she?" Cheshire asked, the question leaving a foul taste in her mouth. _Well this sucks, someone else has his heart_. She thought sourly.

He smiled up at her oddly, "She's just..." he took in a shaky breath, "just someone I can never have." Patrick shut his eyes tightly, bottom lip quivering as the tears began to flow steadily once more.

_You're my back bone_  
 _You're my cornerstone_  
 _You're my crutch when my legs stop moving_  
 _You're my head start_  
 _You're my rugged heart_  
 _You're the pulse that I've always needed_

"Sit down Patrick." Cheshire said leading him to the bed. He sat on the edge, feet flat on the floor as Cheshire sat on the floor in front of him, "This girl. Tell me what she is to you." Her heart stung to say that.

Patrick sighed, "Cheesy as it sounds, she's the air I breathe. She's so nice & kind, & able to light up the room when she smiles that genuine smile..." Cheshire felt her heart crumble. "When I'm touring, I think about her, & that's what keeps me going. She makes me sing better, play faster, she gives me the jump I need to get out of bed in the morning, even if she isn't besides me. She's the very marrow in my bones, the blood in my veins, the beat of my heart, & the fire in my singing." Cheshire wanted to hide away when she felt tears jump to life in her eyes. "I can't live without her, but I feel as if she could live without me..." Patrick dropped his head in his hands, his sobs making his small frame quake.

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_  
 _Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._

Cheshire bit her tongue, "That's beautiful..." she whimpered too quietly for him to hear. "Does she know this?" Patrick shook his head, eyes still on the floor boards, "Okay then, I want you to promise me something... Kay?" She said taking his hands into hers.

Patrick looked at her curiously, "Okay." She released a shaky breath, & shut her eyes.

"I want you to tell her this as soon as you see her. Don't think about anything, just tell her, after all, your heart is never wrong." Cheshire spoke with a shaky voice. Patrick stared at her, blinking before opening his mouth.

He smiled too small to notice, "Cheesy as it sounds, you're the air I breathe..."

 

* * *

 

_For you, for you_  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on_  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone_  
 _For you, for you_  
 _You will never sleep alone_  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone_  
 _For you, for you_  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on_  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone_  
 _For you, for you_  
 _You will never sleep alone_  
 _I'll love you long, long after you're gone_

Patrick set down his hot tea the next morning, looking up as Cheshire entered.

"Morning." He said as she walked past him, kissing her softly before she went to pour herself a cup. Cheshire took a seat on his leg, holding her tea in both hands as she sipped it carefully.

"Morning Pattycakes," she replied seeing a cease form on his forehead. Cheshire smirked around her next sip, & placed the cup besides his. Patrick stared at the seriousness on Cheshire's face.

"What?" He asked curiously, wrapping both pale arms around her.

"We have to tell them sooner or later Patrick," Cheshire said. All Patrick did was pull her more into him.

"Assholes, they should expect it with the way they tease us all the time." He huffed against her side. Cheshire rolled her eyes before cupping his face & bringing him in for a slow kiss, he nipped at her lower lip, or she'd nibble on his. Patrick sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly on it as she carded her fingers through his bed head. Cheshire smirked into the kiss before sweeping her tongue against his lower lip, Patrick parted his lips willingly & his tongue happily met hers. Exploring one another's mouths, & dancing with one another, Cheshire lightly tugged at Patrick's hair & his hands slid under her shirt, trying to unclasp her bra.

"Ugh!" They groaned allowed as knocking erupted from the front door. Cheshire stood only to have Patrick curl his arms around her waist, & walk with her to the door. She opened the door, finding a smiling Pete & Angel. Patrick groaned quietly & buried his head into Cheshire's back, unable to take the morning sun.

"Come in, you're gonna do it anyways." Cheshire said moving her & Patrick out the way. Pete & Angel walked in, eyeing Patrick's arms around Cheshire.

"Told you. You owe me fifty dollars." Pete sneered to Angel. Angel stuck her tongue out & reached inside her purse, handing over a crisp bill to him.

"Fuck you Pete." Angel replied sourly.

Pete winked at her, "Already did babe." Angel blushed furiously while Pete laughed, noticing neither Cheshire nor Patrick say anything they looked to find Cheshire pushed up against the wall, & Patrick roughly kissing her, hands ghosting over her sides.

"Hey! That's still my sister!" Angel scolded. Patrick pulled away, sharing the same kiss swollen lips as Cheshire who looked dazed.

Pete chuckled, "Hey, his innocence is gone!" He laughed as Patrick flipped him off. Cheshire hid her face in his shoulder, Pete clasped his hands together, "So when did this happen?" He asked gesturing between the two of them. Patrick & Cheshire shared a look before leading them to the kitchen for a story, & tea.

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_  
 _Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you_

"So, Patrick cried over you?" Angel asked looking shocked to Patrick who ducked his head.

"Yea, pretty much." Cheshire shrugged as Pete cleared his throat.

"I'm so telling Joe & Andy!" Pete yelled & ran as Patrick chased him. Both sisters rolled their eyes & face palmed.

 _"Men."_ They sighed in unison before laughing together.

  _And long after you're gone, gone, gone_  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone..._


End file.
